


From His Lips Not Words Alone Pleased Her

by ravensnwritingdesks



Series: A Most Magical Creature Series [9]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Also fluff, And a surprise - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Rainforests, Swimming, Travel, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensnwritingdesks/pseuds/ravensnwritingdesks
Summary: Newt and Tina Scamander have spent the last 8 weeks chasing and studying creatures in the Brazilian rainforest. It is time to take a little break from everything and retreat... to a place so tranquil and relaxing it could only be a last remnant of Eden.





	From His Lips Not Words Alone Pleased Her

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from John Milton's _Paradise Lost_.  
>  At long last another part of the A Most Magical Creature Series! This one marks the beginning of another story arc for our favourite couple... stay tuned for more on that next week!  
> As always, kudos and comments are very much appreciated and give me life. I can't offer you a penny for your thoughts... but how about a new fic every now and then in return? :)  
> Enjoy!

The Amazon rainforest was a fascinating place to be. Green and humid it was full of curious flora and even more curious fauna, teeming with life at every corner and in every height.

There was the forest floor, overgrown with ferns and bushes, swarming with insect life and home to the greater creatures roaming the Amazon region like jaguars as peccaries. Above that rose the trees, some majestically growing into the sky while others remained more modest in height. Their branches created a dense second layer of life high above the ground, where not only birds and insects found a home but other animals as well. Tina had seen sloths and monkeys of various shapes and sizes, macaws and other colourful birds as well as quite a number of different amphibians there so far.

And then there was the great river itself: the Amazon, fed by the numerous rivers and streams springing from all throughout the vast rainforest. They had seen pink dolphins there with long snouts and playful behaviours... as well as piranhas and terrifyingly huge anaconda snakes.

Those were only the non-magical creatures though that they had passed on their trek through the wilderness of Brazil. They had come here to study Fire Slugs and the Amazonian Salamander. But now, after nearly eight weeks in the jungle Newt Scamander had found something rather more interesting than that: they had come across a Caipora. A small furry thing that was bent on causing mischief and only very had to catch.

Naturally, Newt had to try anyway and so they had spent the bigger part of the day chasing after the creature. Without much success so far...

The rhythmic beating of his well-worn boots on damp earth stopped suddenly as Tina made her way through a patch of huge fern following after him. She drew her wand, ready to take on whatever danger he had run into now... but there was no need. Her husband stood by the stem of a giant fallen tree, leaning on his thighs as he tried to catch his breath there.

"No need for that, love," he chuckled when he saw her, running out of the bushes and ready to strike at nothing.

Tina took a cautious look at their surroundings before putting her wand back in its pocket again. "I'm just doing my job," she responded, leaning against the tree herself now. "Why did you stop running after that thing?"

Newt shook his head. "It's of no use... If it's really a Caipora we'll have better luck finding one near Castelobruxo than chasing after it in the middle of nowhere. But I guess at least it enjoyed the game of hide and seek we played for the past few hours."

Tina snorted. " _You_ played hide and seek with it, for me it was more like a demanding game of tag."

Just then it started to rain, a strong and persistent downpour that would have drenched both of them in seconds if they hadn't used their wants for protection.

"Let's call it a day," Newt suggested over the noise and took her hand. "I know a place to rest our case for tonight."

There were exceptions of course, but more often than not while travelling in the deepest wilderness they made camp by finding a comfortable place to put Newt's suitcase, casting a number of necessary wards around the area, pitching a shabby small tent over the case and spending the night in the relative comforts of the wooden shed inside. It was a lot more comfortable to wake up on a lumpy mattress than the floor of a forest, a cave or even worse: somewhere in the mountains.

Tina nodded and hooked her arm over his elbow. "Lead the way then!" Hopefully it would get them out of this dreaded rain... they had chosen the entirely wrong season for travelling through the Amazon region. Where it would be freezing cold back in England now, it was just plain wet here in the northern parts of South America with more rain than sunshine for most of the days.

Newt held her tight and disapparated. The intense darkened green of rainforest jungle and rain vanished in a whirl only to be replaced with a differently intense green.. and sunshine instead of rain.

"Here we are," he announced with a smile, taking a curious look around the area himself. "I haven't been here in several years but... it's only grown to become even more beautiful since then I see."

Beautiful it was indeed. Tina turned around to find them near a pool, hidden between an overgrown rock face and the dense vegetation of untouched nature. A small stream of water cascaded down one side of the rock, keeping the pool fed as the waters slowly streamed away in a small rivulet off to their left... inevitably to join with the river Amazon at some point. All water around here did sooner or later.

"It's beautiful," she agreed.

Newt nodded. "I found this place last time I was in South America, back in '26. There should be a small cave hidden behind the foliage growing on the rock side over there. We could put our case down inside, that should be disguised enough I think."

Tina agreed. The cave when they found it was small indeed and thankfully still just as uninhabited as the last time Newt had been here. It was also located high enough above the current waterline to not need worry about accidental flooding should the rain set in again, but easily enough accessed through step-like stones. So for tonight they set up camp in the safety provided by rock, water and dense vegetation.

"Oh, and Tina..." She turned back from the entry to see Newt grin up at her from open lid of his suitcase. "Make sure to include the pool inside your safety parameter."

She chuckled and nodded before ducking back out of the cave to make sure no No-Maj would accidentally stumble upon them out here.

They would _definitely_ go for a swim later tonight, after everyone in their care had been tended to.

 

* * *

 

Newt was already in the water by the time Tina finally left cave and suitcase behind. She had jotted down a few lines of her own after the beasts had been fed, notes for the report that had to be handed in at the Auror Offices after their return to England. She was officially working as Newt's Auror Escort after all, even if it did not feel like that most days. The man himself was drifting in the middle of the pool, clearly enjoying some relaxation in the water after a long day of chasing after a mischievous creature.

Tina shook her head and chuckled as she noticed a heap of fabric lying on a stone not far from the waterside, underwear most prominently lying right on top of it... Newt, she had discovered quite early on, had no qualms with nakedness at all, and she knew for a fact that he didn't even own anything called swimming attire. Her husband dressed and behaved all proper and well-mannered whenever civilisation had him in its clutches... but in the privacy of their home and out here in the wild, where most of their travels took them after a while, that overly civilised behaviour quickly faded. He was a lot freer and more comfortable with himself then.

And so, it had also turned out, was she.

The Magizoologist watched her with interest as she began to undress as well, peeling off her layers one by one to put them on a similar heap next to his. Knowing they were entirely alone here and unlikely to be observed, she didn't feel the need to hide either and proceeded to make her way into the inviting water just as naked as her husband was.

Tina felt his gaze on her as she took step after step deeper into the surprisingly clear water, his eyes wandering and lingering on her body rather than her face. And she knew he liked what he saw as his lips turned up into a lazy but appreciating smile. Yes... this would be going exactly where she had hoped it would.

The sun was closer to setting by now, painting their undisturbed surroundings in an ethereal golden glow. Unknown exotic birds were chirping and cawing somewhere in the high trees, water ran steadily down the cliff into the pool, feeding a small gurgling stream on the opposite side. Tina took a deep breath. The air was fresh and pleasant here, and rich with something she could not even try to describe. It was a haven of green and gold... a small part of Eden, hidden away for only the lucky to find.

The water felt pleasantly cool on her skin, a welcome relief after the almost suffocating atmosphere in the Brazilian rainforest at daytime, usually warm and humid with frequent showers of rain. And it was not too deep either she found when halfway in the water reached barely past her waist. Even Newt was only submerged up to his shoulders where he now stood waiting for her.

" _You_ look absolutely stunning, love," he offered when she had reached him, voice just a little too gravelly to still be considered a normal one... though he tried his best.

"Enjoyed the sight, did you?" she teased him with a smirk.

He hummed and moved a little closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist below the water before bringing them together for a short kiss.

"Just like an ancient goddess of nature," he whispered against her lips. "And who am I not to admire nature's beauty..."

Tina snorted. "I should feel mocked if I didn't know you actually mean it." Beauty was in the eye of the beholder, as they said. And Newt's eyes, it seemed, had a strange defect in that department from which she profited immensely... and some days she actually believed him.

"I always mean it," he confirmed softly, nuzzling her neck. "You are lovely."

She barely contained a pleasant shudder. "Hmmm," she continued instead, "your lovely goddess of nature has come to enjoy a nice swim, though."

It took some strength of will, but Tina moved out of his hold and dived head first into the water, effectively gliding out of his reach. Not that she didn't welcome his affections and where they would eventually lead to... but over time they had both come to relish a little playful teasing and denial before finally giving in to each other. And yes, she really did want to spend at least a little time emerged in this pleasant coolness before getting lost in the heat of passion.

Ever the hunter, Newt chased after her with an eager grin on his face, diving into the water himself trying to catch her. In no time at all their game resulted in a carefree water fight, splashing at each other until too much laughter forced them to stop for their own safety. Newt finally caught her in his arms then, a "Got you!" chuckled into her ear as he pulled her close.

Skin to skin, chest to chest they stood in the waist-high water... and the focus of the world shifted. Suddenly there was only the two of them. Man and woman. Husband and wife. Lovers.

Both were still panting from their playful fight and Tina, caught in his captivating gaze, could feel the beat of his heart as her hand slid up his chest. Over freckled skin it glided, feeling wet coppery hair and silvery scars underneath her touch. Her other arm moved around his side, feeling the gash that marred his skin there with her fingertips. His scars had changed a little over the years, some looking a bit more faded now while a few others had joined the collection.

Newt pulled her closer still with the hand at the small of her back. There was a telling glint in the green of his eyes as he affectionately brushed the wet hair from her face.

"So stunning," he murmured, just before they melted together in a slow kiss. His hand moved to cradle the side of her head as their lips slid against one another in a sensual dance... so familiar, so arousing.

Her own fingers curled into his soaked hair, hand resting at the back of his neck as she deepened their kiss. A soft groan sounded between them, was wrapped into an equally soft sigh of delight before it floated away into the sky.

Their kiss turned slowly into loving touches, tentative and asking at first as a hand moved down her neck and shoulder to brush against the swell of her breast. Her shuddering sigh seemed answer enough for him to go on. Lips soon moved across skin, sucked and nipped gently to create soft sounds of pleasure.

His hands were the first to move below the water, cupping her rear and pulling her closer to him where she could feel the effect she had on him. A low hum of approval resonated from his chest when Tina rubbed teasingly against him, causing a pleasant friction below as her lips sucked lightly at his skin. Their movements caused soft waves to ripple around them.

It didn't take long for Newt to tug at her thigh, guiding her leg up to wrap around his waist before he let his hand come between them. And then it was her turn to voice approval as nimble fingers rubbed against her in the most exquisite way. It had been over three weeks since they had last been intimate... too long. With busy days of leg work and even busier days (and nights) of field observations and study that part of their relationship had not gotten the attention it usually did, travelling or not. Tonight that would be put to rights again though... it most certainly would.

" _Hmm, Tina..._ " Her name sprung from his lips like a benediction as her hand wrapped around his length in return. His head fell back with a blissful sigh as she began to stroke him. She hummed in agreement, revelling just as much in the feeling of being touched by him. Tilting her hips with his movements she found that irresistible friction against and within her... cresting not long after with a small cry of delight as Newt held them close and held them together.

"You really needed that, hm?" he observed with a soft chuckle. Tina only nodded...

Wrapping both her legs around his waist Newt lifted her up soon after and carried her over to the edge of the pool where he seemed to have found a more comfortable place to continue their evening. She found herself spread her out on a moss-covered patch just above the water line, surprisingly nice and soft underneath her.

"Comfortable?" he asked, leaning over her with a crooked grin. The light of the now setting sun reflected off his toned body, adorned by silvery scars and waterdrops running over freckled skin. It was a beautiful sight, quite delectable.

Tina licked her lips and nodded. "Very." She pulled him a little closer, legs still loosely wound around his hips. "And I think it's your turn now."

"Is it?" he wondered, tracing a single finger along her jaw and neck. "I don't think it's going to be 'my turn' for a while yet, love... I still have a few nights to make up for, don't you think?"

She shuddered at his voice, deep and sultry as it only got when he was set on seeing her all blissed out and entirely sated by the end of the night. That said Newt didn't waist any more time to achieve just that. He began to thoroughly kiss every piece of exposed skin he could lay eyes on, starting with her lips and moving lower and lower in a pace so teasingly slow and arousing that she was begging before long.

"Newt... please." The stubble on his chin rasped deliciously against her inner thigh as he kissed her there. So close, yet so far. "Please, I need you."

"And what do you need, my love?" he asked innocently, moving on to the other thigh.

"You. Your hand, your mouth, your cock... I don't care. Just... touch me! Please!"

He looked up from where he had been sucking little red marks into her skin and chuckled. "I see..."

His lips were on her in a few short seconds, finally _finally_ kissing where she needed it the most. All it took were a few well-aimed flicks and swipes of his tongue and she was gone, tumbling over the edge with a deep moan of pleasure. Newt saw her through it, focussed on her satisfaction until she lay limp and breathless before him.

His lips returned to her less sensitive parts then and slowly he kissed his way back up her body until those luscious lips were on hers again.

"I didn't mean to tease you so," he admitted softly between kisses, "got carried away a little..."

"Hmm... you always do," she chuckled.

They continued kissing for a while as Newt let his hands wander over her body. His touch was sure and intent, meant to show his adoration and please her in equal measure. He slightly resisted her pull as Tina wrapped her thigh around him, but then gave in with a groan and pressed their hips together, his length rock-hard against her abdomen. The heat inside her grew impossible stronger at the expectant thought of feeling him inside her soon. His eyes, when he looked at hers, were almost black with want and need now instead of their usual green.

"Go ahead," she whispered hoarsely, tilting her hips invitingly.

Newt gasped and exhaled slowly. "Sure you don't want to make me wait some more?"

"Yes, I really want to feel you inside me."

He hummed in agreement, moving out of the water now to position himself more comfortably over her. His hand moved down her body, stroked her hip before making sure she was ready for him. Only then did he take himself in hand and slid into her, a euphoric expression on his face and a deep content sigh on his lips as he finally filled her.

They started out slow sharing kisses and caresses, but before long the held back wants and needs of their bodies drove them to focus on a less gentle pace. She kept her legs wound tightly around him as Newt shifted to gain more leverage. The change of angle had her moan in delight, him grunt in effort as he single-mindedly drove into her, a desperate chase to find release... faster and harder until with the touch of his hand he pushed her off the edge and into oblivion only to follow after her.

It left both of them panting hard and shaking in its wake, Newt collapsed on top of her until he found the strength to roll aside.

"Hmmm," Tina hummed in satisfaction, catching his eye in the growing dark. Some time between starting and ending the sun had set, leaving the hidden pool and its surroundings in an eery half-dark.

"Hmmm," he agreed with a chuckle.

They lay there together in the lingering warmth of the day, catching their breaths and basking in each other as they hadn't had the time or energy to do in so long.

"It's so peaceful here," Tina remarked a little later, now cuddled against his side. It had taken her a while to realise it but tranquillity was the something in the air she hadn't been able to put into words before, a sense of peace and calm.

"It is." Newt paused for a moment before continuing in a softer voice. "When I first found this place... I spent about a week here, just me and my creatures. I just couldn't bear leaving, you see. I hadn't felt this peaceful and at ease in a very long time."

"What made you decide to go eventually?" she asked when he didn't continue on his own.

"Loneliness," he admitted after a long moment. "I realised that deep inside I was actually... lonely. I didn't have anyone but my creatures, no one to share my passions and adventures with, or even just talk to about them."

"And you felt the need to change that?"

Newt shook his head. "Not exactly. I felt the need to keep myself busy, since I didn't see how that situation could possibly change. People tend to find me annoying, love."

"Good thing I'm not 'people' then," Tina grinned.

"That is quite fortunate, yes." His hand trailed up and down her arm now. "Soon after I left here, I encountered a local tribe where I heard of the Swooping Evil... that kept me plenty busy again."

Tina smiled. "And seven years later you come back here, bringing your wife."

He chuckled. "I've had a number of dreams about this place in the past years... and always you've been there with me. So of course when we had the chance I wanted you to see it."

Curiosity befell her. "And what are we doing here in those dreams of yours, darling?"

Newt smirked.

* * *

The kisses they shared were full of love and contentment... for a while. The love stayed there of course, but contentment gradually turned anew into a well-known desire. A hunger that hadn't been entirely satisfied yet, it seemed.

Night had fallen around them and with it had the temperatures... at least a little. I never really grew cold in the tropical climate of the Amazon rainforest after all. His lips felt hot and scorching against her though, his hands feverish in their intent to touch her. She was not the only one feeling it, the regrowing desire deep inside...

Tina rolled over him and shifted to straddle his thighs, giving him full access to her skin for exploration. Newt eagerly rose to meet her, arms circling around her as his mouth trailed over the swell of her breasts now. Well-kissed lips closed around a peaked nipple and her head fell back with an approving sigh. She let her hand glide down into his lap, gently winding it around hardness to elicit sounds of pleasure from his own throat... Between the sensual kisses and attentive touches it didn't take long before they were both ready and yearning for more.

"You wanna go like this?" she whispered, softly nipping his ear.

Newt shuddered in response and nodded. "Yes please... let me hold you."

His arms were loosely wrapped around her, hands stroking up and down the line of her back. Tina shifted closer and an avid smile tugged at his lips as she sank down on him and took him in. Their gazes locked Tina returned his smile with one of her own as their hips met once again sheathing him inside her. It was a glorious sensation, feeling him so deeply, feeling so amazingly full. No matter how often they did this, the first moments of being joined like this would awe her time and time again. She closed her eyes with a pleased sigh as her hand tangled with the short hair at the back of his head.

His hold on her tightened, keeping her close to his body as he leaned his head against her shoulder.

"Tina... my beautiful Tina."

They started out with a slow pace of gently swivelling hips, little movements that made her feel him move inside her. It gradually turned into a more gratifying rhythm of thrusts and grinds that sparked the pleasure in her to build up again.

Newt was more than content to let her set the pace and take control this time, resuming his pleasant attentions of kissing and caressing the bare skin in front of him with abandon. He let his love for her envelop every inch of her skin, touching her ardently as Tina slowly felt herself draw near the edge in his lap.

"How close are you, darling?" she shuddered breathlessly, arms resting over his shoulders.

"Nowhere near you," Newt stated softly and nuzzled her neck. "Let go, love. I'll catch you."

She answered with a hum, now entirely focussed on searching for that last push she needed. Her movements became faster, the force of her thrusts stronger until there it was. (" _Newt!_ ") That magical spot found deep inside her, causing sparks to run up her spine and igniting her pleasure to burn through her.

True to his word Newt was there to catch her and hold her through the intensity of her climax. He greeted her with a smile when she came back to herself.

"Lovely," he whispered, caressing the side of her face. "I could watch you loose yourself like this all day."

Tina only managed to reply with a smile for now, leaning into his touch instead. It was then that the first drops of rain began to fall, starting another tropical rain shower... Newt cursed under his breath and stretched out his hand, about to summon his wand from where it lay several yards away in a heap of clothing when she stopped him by weaving their fingers together.

"Leave it," she rasped. "I don't mind a bit of rain..."

Newt chuckled and happily returned to kissing her as the rain fell heavily around them. They had chosen to stay in their chosen mossy bed right next to the pool, situated right underneath a plant with gigantic leaves... it shielded them from the worst of the downpour for now.

Gradually Tina started up her rocking motions again, sensual thrusts and slow swivels of her hips to continue just where they had been interrupted. She could feel Newt grin against her skin as he responded in kind. He loved this she knew, just the two of them hidden away in the deepest wilderness this earth had to offer... making love underneath the open sky. They couldn't get much more in touch with nature (and each other) than this. Skin sliding against skin, damp from rain and sweat, lost in each other, adding their own sounds of passion onto the backdrop of the wild.

It lasted for hours... or so it felt to her as they rocked together, gasping, sighing, moaning without restraint. She could feel herself draw close again, felt the telltale signs of a climax building inside her with his every movement. But she didn't want to go alone... Knowing the way they moved together didn't too much for Newt she braced herself on his shoulders and rose up a little higher on her knees until only the tip of him remained inside her.

" _Oh yes!_ " he groaned, head falling back in ecstasy once Tina had resumed her rhythm again. Only this time, she was not just thrusting against him doing so, but fully moving along his length. The effect it had on him was well worth it... like this she could give him all the friction he needed to finish.

Every few thrusts she sank down a little lower, took him all the way into her for her own sake before slowly rising up again to start anew. It kept him from getting carried away too soon and took her closer to the edge in turn... many years of practise had taught them both a trick or two. She leaned back in his arms and gave herself over to the rhythmic motions and the pleasure they brought.

"I'm nearly there," he breathed, clutching her rear to guide her thrusts just so. "Tina... so close."

So was she... so close... just a little more and she would be right there with him. "Let go," she demanded, urging him to give in and _take_ her.

Newt growled and tightened his grip on her behind, holding her in place as he pushed up into her with forceful movements. She clenched tight around him without conscious thought, felt the slick pressure of his length as it pushed back into her, forcing its way deeper still on his next thrust. There was a slight pulsing, growing stronger until he cried out and warmth began to seep into her as he finished. And with him she finally found sweet release in his arms.

Tina lay sprawled on top of him when she regained her senses, still twitching and fluttering lightly with aftershocks. His arms were wound tightly around her back, holding her close against him. His heart pounded furiously inside his chest, a beat she felt mirrored by her own. She raised her head from his shoulder and found Newt grinning at her, notably dazed and out of breath but just as blissed out as she felt.

"One day you'll be the death of me, woman," he muttered softly. "... and what a wonderful death that will be."

She hummed in acknowledgement, unable and unwilling to answer to that.

* * *

It had taken them a while to find the strength and motivation to get up again after their second encounter. And even then it was only to glide back into the refreshing cool of the water for a bit. The rain had stopped some time before and so moon had stood high in the sky by the time they had found their way back into the cave and to their suitcase, now thoroughly clean and carrying the wet rags of their clothing with them. They were also giggling, grinning, entirely too giddy and energized after the exertions of the day... and the evening that had followed.

Back inside the shed, in the bed that once had been Newt's and now was _theirs,_ sleep wouldn't come just yet despite the late hour and comfortable darkness surrounding them.

For Tina there was a particular reason why sleep eluded her so and it was the heat still gathered low inside her. Or rather: the heat gathering _again_. It had been pleasantly dispelled into every part of her body not too long ago, encircled in Newt's arms with him buried deep inside her. But now she wanted him again... and all the more desperate the longer they lay next to each other trying and failing to find sleep.

Tina Scamander hadn't felt _this_ wanton in quite a while...

"Newt?" She knew he was still awake, lying eerily still with his back turned to her and trying his best not to disturb her by shifting too much. The already rigid line of his back grew even more tense.

"Yes?" he croaked in reply. That voice didn't help her situation at all... She exhaled slowly.

"Don't think me greedy for asking, but could we-? That is... would you-?" She winced at her failure to articulate herself, finally settling on a baser way to phrase it. "I want you. Again."

Sheets rustled as her husband quickly turned over to face her, looking surprisingly relieved at hearing her words. "Thank Paracelsus," he breathed. "I thought it was just me who hadn't had enough yet."

Tina chuckled. That explained his tenseness then, if he was anywhere near as desperate for touch as she was right now...

"It's not, darling." She moved a little closer to him, hand trailing over his bare skin "It's really, really not."

He caught her lips in a passionate kiss and Tina pulled at him until Newt covered her with his body, braced on his elbows. The kiss ended too soon for her liking and was followed by a soft groan as he settled down against her.

"I don't think we've been this amorous since our honeymoon," he murmured with a shy grin, placing little kisses all around her neck and shoulder.

On that she had to agree. Three times in one night (or even day) certainly hadn't happened that often since their time in France... not after life and work had finally caught up with them again. But now she could feel his want for her, the hard length of his cock pressing against her abdomen, ready and waiting to be of use.

Tina raked a hand through his hair, still a little wet in places from their earlier swim. "I rather prefer the quality of now over the quantity of then, darling," she admitted, before adding with a smirk, "But tonight I can have both, it seems."

"Hmm... I'll do my best to take care of you," Newt whispered in reply before sealing their lips together once more.

After almost five years of marriage he knew just what she needed and given the level of desire didn't take too long to give it to her either, using not only his fingers but a very talented mouth on her until she cried out in pleasure. He moaned shamelessly in response to feeling her flutter and clench so familiarly under his lips. She couldn't see his features in the dark, but by the way he crawled back over her body she knew there would be a hungry look in his eyes, a need to finally become one with her.

Tina welcomed him into herself with a blissful sigh, felt his skin taut over moving muscles as he gave and gave himself to her. This time their love-making was just that... slow and gentle and so intensely loving that she felt nearly overcome with it. His lips found hers again and again as they moved together in a rhythm as old as time. Connected. Constant. Complete.

They didn't need words to communicate in this state, entirely relying on their honed senses instead: the sounds they made, the change of breath and rhythm, the tensions and eases in their bodies. As promised Newt took care of her and didn't leave her wanting. His release, when he finally found it, came only after her own fall into oblivion.

And they stayed there, sinking into a deep sleep of exhaustion.

 

* * *

 

The morning dawned bright and cheerful as usual inside the suitcase and Tina woke to the familiar chatter of creatures sounding through the thin walls of the shed. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked awake, head turning instinctively towards the warm body next to her.

Newt lay on his side, gazing at her from underneath his reddish fringe, even messier than usual from sleep and drying completely unchecked the night before. Tina smiled. And what a night that had been... Stretching carefully underneath the sheets she could feel all the little aches and twinges in her body. The ones that only came of a night well spent in pleasure with her husband. With a content sigh she relaxed back into the mattress.

"Good morning," he greeted her softly, reaching out to caress her cheek.

Tina smiled in reply and nuzzled his hand. "Morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Hmm...." she agreed. "You?"

"Never better." A smile tugged at her lips as she mustered him more intently. He did look well rested indeed. "Anything I could do for you this morning, love?" he inquired quietly.

Tina chuckled at the implicating tone of voice he had used and thought on it for a second. "A kiss would be nice, I think. Other than that I'm quite... good for now."

Still grinning, Newt moved in to kiss her. It was not his usual good morning kiss but a drawn out, tender version that left her quite breathless in its wake.

"Good," he sighed, resting their foreheads together. "I wouldn't want to leave you unsatisfied."

A series of loud noises outside the shed pulled them from their little bubble, heavy trampling feet and a demanding shriek close to that of an eagle or a Hippogriff.

"That would be the Griffins then," Newt chuckled when the ruckus had died down again. "Sorry, I better get going for the morning rounds... we've slept quite late today."

Tina nodded and let him go. Newt kissed her once more before slipping out of the bed, leaving her to enjoy a rare lie-in. She watched unabashedly though as her husband quickly dressed in fresh clothes from the dresser, piece by piece covering the expanses of freckled skin that were hers alone to enjoy. He smirked at her before moving closer to the door and crouching down to put on his boots before leaving.

"Newt?" With the though of the Griffin pair in their care a sudden thought had occurred to her... something that needed to be clarified before he left for the next hour or so to tend to his creatures, leaving her alone to fret. "Did you uh... happen to cast a spell on yourself last night?"

He froze in his movements for a moment before slowly shaking his head in reply. "No, I didn't."

Tina closed her eyes and ran a hand across her face, taking a deep calming breath. "Neither did I," she admitted.

She only heard a sharp intake of breath from the other side of the room and the rustle of clothing as he stood up and moved. The bed dipped when he sat down close to her on the edge of the mattress. He stared at her wide-eyed and seemingly slightly overwhelmed when finally dared look at him.

" _Merlin's beard,_ Tina." He swallowed, swiping a hand across his face. "I'm so sorry... I completely forgot you were off the potion."

So had she. It hadn't been a voluntarily decision, after all. She had miscalculated and forgotten to pack a necessary second dose for this 10 week trip to South America. The contraceptive potion had lasted up until about three weeks ago... and they hadn't exactly had time or energy for intercourse since then.

"It's okay," she whispered.

The topic of children hadn't come up again since the earliest days of their marriage, when they had agreed to wait for a while. That while had turned into almost five years now, and his initial wish for children had not been repeated once in that time. In fact, whenever the topic of children was brought up (always by members of their families) Newt looked most uncomfortable and excused himself for some reason or other to leave the room.

There were... ways and means to take care of this. It wouldn't exactly be pleasant, certainly not while travelling, but it could be done. But... if she was honest with herself, she didn't want to go down that road. To wish to start a family had been on her mind for a while already, but tough Auror or not, she hadn't dared to bring the subject up to her husband. Not when it made him so obviously uncomfortable. Now though...

Now that there was a quite real possibility... she should at least tell him what had been going through her mind for the past four months.

"Tina?" His voice, shaky and unsure, called her back from the depths of her mind.

"I'm okay." She took a deep breath. "To be honest with you... if something should come of last night... I wouldn't mind." She finally dared to look at him, hoping to better gather his thoughts on the matter as she asked, "Would you, Newt?"

He stared at her for a long moment, eyes growing impossibly wider as the meaning of her words had sunk in. He exhaled slowly and shook his head.

"I really wouldn't." His voice sounded rather breathy as he answered, but he seemed quite sure underneath it all and she felt relief wash over her. His hand cupped her cheek as he mustered her with now glistening eyes. "Do you really want this?"

She nodded. "Yes, I do." And then his mouth was on hers again, a short but insistent press of lips against lips, ended by a wet but delighted chuckle. Newt released her again to wipe at his eyes where the tears had finally spilled over.

"How long has it been on your mind, darling?" Tina couldn't help but ask, taken aback by his strong emotional reaction. It was quite the opposite reaction she had envisioned all this time. She sat up with him and put her arm around his back, keeping close to the man she loved.

"A while," he admitted softly but specified after seeing her raise a questioning eyebrow. "Nearly a year now."

"Oh." That was a long time to keep something like that in... and so well hidden even from her. "It's been a few months for me," she offered in return, "since Queenie told us about their second baby, actually."

Newt smiled as he gently tucked her hair behind her ear. "I didn't say anything because I didn't want you to feel pressured, but... what kept _you_ from telling me for so long?"

Tina shook her head. "I was afraid to be... rejected. Your reactions whenever the topic came up with others... you always get terribly awkward or leave the room, never answering the question. I thought your mind had changed."

"No... it really hasn't changed at all." He sighed, resting their foreheads together. "We really need to work in this, love, more talking and less assumptions... It's going to do some real damage some day." He paused for a moment, gently nudging their noses together. "So, just to clarify. We both wouldn't mind if last night had been... fruitful?"

Tina chuckled and nodded. "Let's see if we made a baby." 

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> If you are interested in updates on any new works I post you can either subscribe to my [AO3 profile](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensnwritingdesks/pseuds/ravensnwritingdesks) or follow my tumblr [@ravens-and-writings](https://ravens-and-writings.tumblr.com/).


End file.
